Cafetería
by utopico
Summary: Hiccup, un amante de la literatura se ha enamorado de la joven encargada de una cafeteria que visita desde que habia comenzado la universidad, jamas imagino lo que el destino le tenia preparaso... una pequeña historia.
1. Cafeteria

Hola a todos, tengo una pequeña entrega para todos ustedes, espero que lo disfruten, que me dejen su opinión, y lo hice solo para sacarme esta idea de la cabeza más que todo, y no significa que este abandonando mis otros fics, volveré a ellos a medida que el tiempo me lo vaya permitiendo, pues nos vemos al final.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Cafetería.

Respira hondo Hiccup, tú puedes hacerlo, has logrado guardar todo un sistema operativo en un disquete de mil cuatrocientos cuarenta kilobyte, esto debe ser pan comido.

\- Buenos días y bienvenido al café dragones de Berk, que podemos servirle.

Y ahí se fue cuando toda su concentración al carajo, delante suyo estaba la valkiria más hermosa de todos el maldito universo, estaba seguro que en ese momento debía tener una cara de bobo, aun mas de la que ya tenía desde su nacimiento, pero no era para auto insultarse que estaba ahí, sino la rubia de ojos azules, la cual aún no parecía haber levantado su mirada del computador de pedidos, creería que era un demente o un desquiciado, si seguro pensaba que era un chico que se creía superior o un idiota que se hacia el importante.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Latte descafeinado con dos magdalenas?

Sintió sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo que la garganta se me secaba, sus ojos azules penetrantes me estaban mirando y sentía que me estaba atravesando como balas e un francotirador, esa sonrisa tendría que estar prohibida o ser ilegal, no había forma que alguien que la viera no se volvería adicto a ella, yo ya lo era desde hace ya unos años, y podía ser que por ese mismo motivo que sabía lo que estaba por pedir, después de todo siempre pedía lo mismo, pero la alegría que estaba sintiendo por saber que lo reconocía también era pesar en su garganta, era algo difícil de explicar.

\- Si, gracias, estaré afuera.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, seguro que había quedado como uno ante ella, no podía creer que realmente no hubiera podido decir nada, lo abrumado que se había sentido en ese momento le había hecho pasar a su modo automático, donde siempre cometo estupideces. Solo tome una gran bocanada de aire cuando me dirigí a la puerta y comencé a repasar el último párrafo que había leído del libro que llevaba bajo el brazo.

"-que raro- dijo Cho en voz baja mientras observaba las fotografías de los mortífagos-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando se fugó Sirius Black? Había Dementores buscándolo por todo Hogsmeade. Y hora que se han escapado diez mortífagos, no hay Dementores por ninguna parte… "

Sabía que todos le miraban raro por el libro que estaba cargando, después de todo Harry Potter ya había terminado sus entregas por poco más de diez años, y en ese tiempo la lectura perdió mucho valor, aun recordaba cuando a una pequeña niña de unos doce en el metro le había leído un párrafo del tomo cuatro de la misma saga que llevaba en ese momento, y como le salió con la frase "eso no pasa en la película", al principio creyó que la niña desecharía todo eso de leer por las películas, pero grande fue su alegría y su orgullo cuando a la semana siguiente se encontró a la niña cargando el primer libro de "el designio del ángel" y como su rostro se alegró al verlo, aun recordó el rostro de su madre al ser prácticamente arrastrada por la pequeña para sentarse al lado de otro extraño con libro, casi le hacía reír al ver la cara de su madre viendo como su hija era absorbida por ese mundo, había hecho lo posible para no decirle que ya no había vuelta atrás de ese mundo, pero se imaginó que eso ya lo sabría con el paso del tiempo, de todas formas él estaba de acurdo que el libro que había elegido para comenzar ese viaje, no era malo ni abrumadoramente grande, sino perfecto para su edad y su comienzo incluso recordó cómo se pasó más de la mitad del viaje contándole todo lo que había leído.

De ese hecho ya habían pasado unos siete años aproximadamente, si teníamos en cuenta la fecha de publicación del libro que cargaba la pequeña, aun no la había vuelto a ver a la pequeña, aunque si lo pensaba más claramente, seguramente su madre debe haber creído que era un pedófilo o algo por el estilo, o llevaba a su hija por un mal camino, pero no era algo que debía importarme en este momento, después de todo, nunca la volví a ver, así que no debería preocuparme por prisión y podría seguir disfrutando de mis libros por un poco más de tiempo.

De todas formas necesitaba su cerebro de nuevo para que cumpla con las funciones bacinas de nuevo y volviera de sus vacaciones del mundo de los recuerdos, ya luego lo mandaría a otras vacaciones, pero será a Hogwarts a continuar con sus T.I.M.O. O dicho de otro modo, Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, pero lo más importante en ese momento era abrir la puerta de cristal de la cafetería para poder salir al exterior.

Una vez afuera deje que el calor del sol de la mañana me abrazara y busque a mi peludo acompañante, el cual ya había elegido una mesa lo más apartada del resto, aunque fuese un simple perro a veces sentía que el animal tenía una inteligencia más allá de la que el mundo podía ver en él, y que solo nosotros podíamos comprender ese hecho realmente, solo sonreí y camine tranquilamente hasta sentarme junto al manto negro que estaba sentado como una persona normal en una de las tantas sillas alámbricas el cual me seguía atentamente, y ya una vez sentado me miraba como si esperara algo de mí, con sus orejas levantadas atentamente esperando una respuesta.

\- No dije nada, simplemente gracias y me vine- el pastor alemán bajo la cabeza junto con sus orejas, como si estuviera decepcionado para luego volver a mirarlo.

\- No me mires con esa cara, ella… ella… Ella me sonrió y ya no supe que hacer- deje mi libro sobre la mesa para cuando lo volví a ver él había inclinado la cabeza a un lado como diciendo "¿Qué?"

\- No presiones, para ti es fácil, solo vas y haces lo tuyo y se acabó- Chimuelo parecía ofendido por eso porque giro su cabeza como diciendo "ya no quiero hablar contigo".

\- Vamos amigo, no quise decirlo así, solo me asuste, y por ello te digo cosas irracionales, sabes que no es verdad- el manto negro solo volvió a mirarlo un segundo con sus ojos marrones para luego volver a girar su cabeza, me sentía estúpido por implorarle perdón a un perro, pero Chimuelo era más que un perro, era mi amigo y compañero de vida desde que había salido del secundario, y de eso ya hacían ocho años. Me había acompañado en todo, y era más grande confidente que tenía, y sonaría estúpido decirlo en voz alta, pero también era mi mejor consejero.

\- Simplemente me aterre está bien, me asuste e hice lo de siempre… huir- al fin recupere que Chimuelo me mirara de nuevo, se podía ver la comprensión en sus ojos- le hablare en mi próxima oportunidad- pero la cara que me había dado él fue una del tipo "¿lo dices enserio? Eso lo has dicho cientos de veces".

\- Esta vez es diferente- "De verdad, ya veremos".

\- Cállate, no discutiré contigo.

\- Vaya, no sabía que un perro podía ganar una discusión.

Esa voz, no podía ser, que hacia ella haciendo de moza, no podía serlo, siempre era la otra chica rubia quien hacia la entrega o la pelinegra, pero sus ojos se toparon con la hermosa valkiria, la cual vestía su uniforme de la cafetería, roba de vikinga, lo que le daba aún más aspecto de valkiria con el pequeño indicador con el nombre de Astrid Hofferson en el, con su orden en una bandeja, tragare grueso y corro un poco el libro a un lado para darle algo de espacio delante de mi silla para dejar que colocara la taza y el pequeño plato con el pedido además del ticket, me sentía estúpido de nuevo por no contestar su pregunta no formulada, pero considere que lo mejor era la presentación, además de que estaba tab asustado por no saber lo que había escuchado.

\- Él es mi perro- "obvio idiota, no me veo como tu gato seguro" las miradas que Chimuelo me estaban dando no servían de mucho- su nombre es Chimuelo.

\- ¿Chimuelo? Que nombre extraño- Astrid ya había terminado de colocar todo poniendo la pequeña placa de metal circular entre sus brazos frente suyo, pero se estaba quedando, venditos Dioses, ella se estaba quedando para hablar con él, ¿hay algún medico cerca?

\- Muéstrale Chimuelo- y no me avergüences, sabía que él había entendido el mensaje completo y esperaba que no cometiera una locura, el pastor alemán completamente negro simplemente sonrió hacia Astrid mostrándole que le faltaban dos colmillos inferiores, dándole un aspecto adorable y gracioso a la vez siendo algo extraño en un canino de su edad.

\- Wow, que interesante, un gusto conocerlo señor Chimuelo- la rubia le extendió su mano como si fuese una persona y no me pude evitar sentirme tan orgulloso al ver su cara de sorpresa cuando Chimuelo le respondió poniendo su pata en su palma, aplicando y quitando fuerza como si estuviera sacudiéndola así como hacían las personas- definitivamente muy interesante, me gustaría conocerlo más pero debo volver al trabajo- su tono era de broma, de eso era seguro, ¿eso no podía ser una indirecta o sí?, pero su cerebro estaba frito al verla sonreír de nuevo, el cual volvió a funcionar cuando Chimuelo le ladro para recuperar su atención, notando que Astrid ya se había ido, y que aún estaba solo sentado fuera de la cafetería.

\- Lo sé, estoy perdido- deje que mi cabeza golpeara contra el frio cristal de la mesa repetidas veces, después de todo la mañanas en Berk eran frías, y por ello todos los clientes estaban dentro menos el por su compañero peludo, pero aun así esta acción parecía incluso haber hecho que Chimuelo sintiera vergüenza porque volvió a ladrar para detenerme, quien diría que un perro sentiría vergüenza de los que miraban desde dentro, si es que nos estaban mirando o a las personas que pasaban caminando frente a la cafetería.

\- Está bien, está bien, ya me detengo, pero tú la viste, es una valkiria traída directamente del Valhalla, no está a mi alcance, eso es seguro- pudo ver la mirada de Chimuelo, como diciendo "hay mejores, además de que parece algo joven".

\- No ayudas, amigo, ahora demás de deprimido me siento abusador, debe tener dieciocho, así que es completamente legal- no podía creer, me estaba justificando ante un canino- de todas formas seguramente no soy su tipo- "no te infravalores amigo, seguro que si lo eres" o al menos sentía que eso trataba de decirme Chimuelo con sus ojos

\- Vamos Chimuelo, soy un Hiccup, y sabes lo que eso significa, recuérdalo, le ponen Hiccup a el más pequeño y débil de la camada- pude sentir la pata de Chimuelo en mi rodilla- Genial, ahora me das consuelo, lo que me faltaba.

Escape de la mirada de mi mascota para tomar una de las magdalenas para romperle una pequeña parte y llevársela a la boca, saboreándola lentamente mientras con la mano rompía otro pequeño pedazo y pasándosela a Chimuelo quien parecía hacer lo mismo. Luego tome un sorbo de la taza y deje que el calor me invadiera internamente, no solo por Astrid iba a esa cafetería desde que comenzó la universidad, sino también porque sus productos eran exquisitos y Chimuelo aprobaba eso, era lo que llamarían un perro exquisito; además de ser la una cafetería cerca de su departamento que permitía una mascota sentada en la silla de una mesa, pero solo fuera del comercio.

Tomo el libro de nuevo para continuar su lectura y así, tal vez, podría recuperar algo de valentía para invitar a Astrid antes de salir, y no rendirse y escapar como las ultimas ¿50 veces? Tal vez un poco más, así que hice lo de siempre, comer una porción de magdalena, darle otra a Chimuelo, un sorbo del líquido caliente y continuar con la lectura, así avanzaba mi mañana de domingo sin trabajo que hacer y descansando de la semana, incluso el calor comenzó a aflorar haciéndome sacar la chaqueta que llevaba para ponerla en el espaldar de la silla.

Las magdalenas y el Latte ya se habían acabado hacia tal vez una hora, la cual llene tomando el pequeño vaso de soda de a aun mas puyeños sorbos, y la mirada atenta del pastor alemán esperando a que hiciera algo con el asunto amoroso, además de que la parte externa de la cafetería parecía empezar a tener más movimiento al correr de la mañana, lo que me hacía acobardarme aún más. Pero su presión no ayudaba en nada, así que simplemente leí cuanto era lo mío deje el dinero más la propina apoyada en la taza y me levante rápidamente tomando mi libro, y siendo seguido por mi fiel amigo el cual me miraba con un rostro que decía "te lo dije" por todos lados.

\- No molestes, lo acepto.

\- ¡DISCULPA! ¡OYE!- hice casi una cuadra cuando sentí que alguien estaba gritando detrás mío, por simple sentido común voltee a ver que sucedía para notar para notar a Astrid siguiéndome, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que había creído que no había pagado mi cuenta, lo cual me pareció absurdo en cierto modo porque siempre desaparezco así y esa era la primera vez que me seguían, luego se me vino la idea de haber leído mal mi ticket y no dejar el suficiente dinero, pero fue descartado al ver como agitaba mi abrigo en sus manos, sintiéndome un estúpido en ese momento por habérmelo olvidado.

\- Disculpa pero te olvidaste esto en la mesa- me extendió la chaqueta la cual tome lo más tranquilo que pude con mis manos temblorosas.

\- Gra-gracias- fue lo único que mi estúpida y elocuente boca se le ocurrió decir.

\- No hay problema, y gracias por visitar café dragones de Berk, esperamos pronto su visita- esa era su despedida seguro, la vi como si fuese cámara lenta al girarse para irse, no sé de dónde salió el golpe de valentía que tuve para volver a hablar, pero era algo que me hizo sentir que me arrepentiría en un tramo corto de tiempo.

\- ¡Oye!- Astrid se detuvo y volvió a girarse para mirarme con sus penetrantes ojos azules- yo... me preguntaba… si tu querías… no es obligación claro… solo… que quería saber si…

\- Mi turno termina a las dos- y me guineo un ojo.

\- ahí estaré- sentía como los colores me estaba subiendo, ahora si estaba seguro, si eso no era coquetearle a alguien, entonces no sabía lo que lo era.

\- Nos vemos Hiccup.

Espera, ¿Hiccup? Como carajo sabe mi nombre, que yo sepa el de ella es entendible, tiene un papel que dice su nombre y lo lleva para todos lados, pero el de ¿él?, buscar en todos los recuerdos que tenía fue un trabajo totalmente tedioso, y en ningún momento había dicho su nombre o algo parecido, fue extraño, pero al mismo tiempo interesante ya que tendría un tema para hablar apenas la vería de nuevo, aun no podía creerlo, realmente había quedado con la valkiria de la cafetería, estaba totalmente seguro que mi sonrisa no podía ser aún más ancha, y al ver a Chimuelo me sentí estúpido.

\- Oh por los Dioses, cállate, no digas nada- lo cual fue respondido con una cada de "Yo no hablo, soy un perro, idiota".

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

 _-A las dos de la tarde-_

Me sentía estúpido por esperar al lado de la cafetería, estaba en una poción que podía ser visto pero que podía parar por cualquier transeúnte que esperaba algo de algún lado, no llamaba tanto la atención y eso era algo en lo que puse totalmente empeño en lograr, aun llevaba el libro encima y mi abrigo, ni había ido a mi casa, simplemente paseaba con Chimuelo hasta que la hora había llegado, y esperaba que Astrid no hubiera comido porque quería invitarla a almorzar.

Ya lo había repasado en su cabeza unas cien veces al plan, primero haría la invitación como agradecimiento por lo de la chaqueta, luego charlarían para conocerse, y ahí diría de intercambiar teléfonos para otra posible charla en el futuro, eso si no la arruinaba en el proceso, porque demonios no era como los libros, donde todo iba siempre perfecto, donde todo se solucionaba y existía un final feliz si tu autor no era un maldito sádico, había leído tanto que podría pesar en miles de escenarios, pero eso era la vida real, donde las cosas podían ir muy mal y no habría solución, donde existía el miedo a no encontrar la chica correcta, donde no eras invencible ni inmortal, donde existía el fallo decisivo, pero me vi súbitamente arrancado de mis pensamientos cuando alguien tiro de mi mano, al ver quien era me topé con una hermosa cabellera dorada tejida en una simple trenza mientras unos ojos azules miraban con un brillo embriagador y su piel suave hacia contacto con su mano en la mía arrastrándome a donde los Dioses evitan, porque eso tenía que ser el toque de un ángel cuando te lleva al Valhalla debía decirlo, la ropa normal que llevaba le asentaba perfectamente, o seguramente que no importara lo que usara ella estaría hermosa.

\- Vamos, hay una tienda de comida aquí cerca que aún está abierta.

yo solo deje que me guiara sin chistar, mientras más sostenía mi mano, más liviano me sentía, realmente iba a ser doloroso si la cagaba y lo peor de todo era que sintió lo que era tocar su mano, así que eso iba a ser difícil de olvidar si no podría volver a hacerlo. Deje que eligiera la mesa, fue considerada al elegir una afuera por Chimuelo y ordeno, ni se lo que pedí, ya que solo me centre en su figura, su voz, su movimiento, y lo peor de todo, su sonrisa, vi como tímidamente corría un mechón de su flequillo tras su oreja y miraba algo abrumada, eso me dio la pista que ya había pasado mucho tiempo mirándola sin decir nada, carraspee un poco antes de hablar, temía que mi voz me fallara.

\- Yo quería decirte Gracias por lo de la Chaqueta, además quería invitarte a almorzar como agradecimiento.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer… de hecho yo quiera decirte gracias- ¿Soy yo, o ella se está sonrojando?, espera ¿gracias? ¿Por qué me quiere agradecer?

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- Por mostrarle un mundo tan especial que jamás me había imaginado que existía, y me preguntaba si no te importaría- fue ahí cuando note que llevaba una mochila consigo, de ella saco un libro y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego" en el título del libro- leerme un párrafo- me extendió el libro con un marcador en él, lo abrí y pude ver a que párrafo se refería, estaba marcado con comillas, sentía mi garganta secarse, ese párrafo era el que le había leído a la pequeña del metro, me estaba sintiendo muy abrumado.

\- Me encantaría- le sonreí porque no podía hacer otra cosa, lo siguiente que supe era que Astrid había arrastrado la silla para sentarse a mi lado y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, ahora definitivamente necesitaría un medico.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

Se despide, Utopico.


	2. Cliente

Hola a todos, antes que nada, no he muerto todavía, hora si, comencemos con mi monologo: después de un tiempo decidí darle la otra cara de la moneda a este fic, y ha sido en cierta medida un dolor de cabeza tratar de darle sentido a todo y tratar de ponerme en los pensamientos de una chica, fue algo complicado en el sentido que inconscientemente siempre volvía al punto del lado del chico así que era constantemente borrar y comenzar de nuevo, espero que lo disfruten, no ofender a ninguno lector y que apresen los tiempos libres que use para este fic, muchas gracias a todos por saber esperar.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Cliente.

-Muchas gracias por su compra señora Robinson espero que su gato mejore de salud.

Estaba agotada, y eso que era la segunda hora desde que el turno había comenzado, y no ayudaba mucho que la Effie Trinket de los juegos del hambre personales de mi vida diaria apareciera tan temprano, contando como la última moda de Francia era lo mejor, o como el color de pelo rosado era lo último, además de todos sus problemas con las personas que no parecían poder seguir los horarios de sus funciones teatrales, no podía pensar en nadie mejor para representar ese papel que no fuera la señora Robinson si algún día Astrid Hofferson debía filmar una película de ese libro. Pero no era eso lo que más me molestaba, sino que parecía estar retrasándose a quien quería ver, y por lo que en cierta manera estaba de malas, o al menos así le decía Heather.

\- Buenos días y bienvenido al café dragones de Berk, ¿Qué podemos servirle?- no había terminado de pasar el pedido de "la delegada del Capitolio en el distrito doce" cuando el siguiente en la fila ya se había puesto delante mío, en realidad hice la pregunta para hacer tiempo hasta terminar de pasar el pedido para que Ruffnut lo comenzara a preparar.

Fue la falta de respuesta la que me hizo levantar la vista, y casi me caigo de espaldas si no fuera que estaba sentada en un taburete con respaldar, ahí estaba él, a quien estaba esperando a las seis de la mañana como todos los domingos, igual a los últimos tres años. Me había sentido muy sorprendida a mis dieciséis años cuando entre a trabajar por primera vez en la cafetería "Dragones de Berk", lo hice para juntar dinero para mis estudios, ya que tenían un deseo adolecente de independización de mis padres y comencé mi vida laborar en la cafetería de un amigo de papá. Para ese entonces hacían cerca de cuatro años que no lo había visto desde aquel día en el subterráneo, cuatro años que no había visto al chico de ojos verdes y nombre gracioso, cuatro años desde que se me había entregado ese boleto a miles de universos increíbles y llamativos, desde que Hiccup me había mostrado los libros; incluso me había sentido como si realmente fuese una estudiante de Hogwarts tomando el expreso 9 ¾ hacia el mundo mágico.

Aunque la alegría había durado poco porque así como sentí alegría por verlo, también había sentido un pesar en el corazón al notar, que irrevocablemente el no parecía reconocerme, ¿Cómo había podido él? Sabía que era solo una cría de doce años cuando le había conocido, pero aun así fue una gran herida, porque me había creído que yo había sido a la única a quien le había leído, aunque después de pensarlo bien me pareció totalmente absurdo haberme enojado por eso, pero en ese momento había dolido, después de todo no todos los días vuelves ver a tu amor platónico de la infancia, porque eso era lo que el significaba para mí.

Me había enamorado completamente del niño que le mostro ese increíble mundo, no pida negarlo ni aunque quisiera, pero trate de no delatarme, era solo otro cliente y yo otra empleada, debía atenderlo como todos los demás. Pero el sentimiento que tenía dentro nunca había muerto en todos estos años, y aunque trataba de separarme de ese lazo que sentía que me ataba a él, no podía evitar darle un trato preferencial pero casi imperceptible; al principio eran cosas simples, como adelantar su pedido un par de lugares o hacerle pequeños descuentos por alguna oferta inventada, incluso el día que había llegado con su mascota me había metido en muchos problemas al dejarle que se sentara como una persona normal, discutí con Bocón, el amigo de mi padre, por eso.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Latte descafeinado con dos magdalenas?- no pude contenerme en adelantarme a su orden, era la primera vez que hacía eso, aunque me arrepentí por no escuchar su voz con ese tono entre sarcástico y encantador que poseía, que tanto me alegraba escuchar, pero valió la pena al ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa, para luego darme cuenta que puede parecer una psicópata por eso, sonreí de forma nerviosa, no quería que tuviera la idea equivocada de mí.

\- Si, gracias, estaré afuera.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, no podía creer lo que había hecho, le había asustado, era totalmente claro al escuchar el tono en el que había contestado, incluso le escuche suspirar, estaba totalmente segura que ahora no lo volvería a ver, y aun no pude agradecerle por lo que me mostro; pude verlo ir a paso lento hacia la puerta, como si no quisiera parecer como alguien que quería salir huyendo, seguramente pasaría lo mismo que siempre, se le entregaría su pedido y no podría acercarse para entablar algún tipo de conversación por la cantidad de clientes de la parte de adentro del local, pero cuando al fin llegaría a estar libre el habría desaparecido dejando el pago y una propina exactamente igual. Cuando lo vi llegar a la puerta fue cuando la garganta se me seco, estaba llevando uno de los libros de la saga que me hizo conocerlo, no podía creerlo, tal vez, hoy estaba de suerte.

\- ¿Disculpe señorita? ¿Podría tomar mi pedido?- cuanto tiempo mi cerebro se desconcentro, eso no lo sabía, pero tenía que volver a concentrarme si no quería problemas.

\- Un segundo, mi compañera se encargara de tomar su orden.

Me levante tan rápido como pude y fui a la tras tienda a donde estaban mis compañeros encargándose de otros pedidos que había hecho, esta vez no iba a permitir que se marchara sin lograr aunque sea hablar unos segundos con él, así que hoy trabajaría de mesera, pero para eso necesitaba que alguien me cubriera en la caja, y para ello, no había nadie mejor que Heather. Una vez detrás de la tienda salude con la cabeza a mis compañeros, Ruff y Patán, los cuales eran los que se encargaban de preparar los pedidos, pero no dije ninguna palabra, sino que marque el pedido que iba a realizar en la pantalla de la computadora de la zona de la cocina mientras buscaba con la mirada a la pelinegra por la parte trasera.

\- ¿Donde esta Heather?

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña dragona? ¿Por qué tan alterada?

\- Cállate Patán, No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces ahora.

\- Oh vamos, no te pongas así Astrid, Patán solo hizo una pregunta- y como siempre su novia, Ruff, salía a defender a su macho alfa.

\- ¿No es obvio chicos? Apareció su pequeño amor platónico y nuestra chica se ha decidido a hacer algo al fin- por fin había aparecido Heather.

\- No es verdad.

\- Claro que no- pude escuchar el sarcasmo de la pelinegra desde mi lugar frente a la cafetera- y no es por ese chico que llevas siempre uno de los libros de Harry Potter en tu mochila del trabajo, además del libro que lees en cada día ¿No?

\- Ya cállate, necesito que me cubras, ¿puedes?

Heather negó un poco pero estaba segura cuál sería su respuesta, estaba tan segura por un simple hecho, ella me conocía tanto como yo a ella, ella sabía de mi relación con el "chico de los libros", así se refería ella a Hiccup, y de mis incontables fallos para tratar de llegar a él, aun recordaba cómo fue que llegamos a esa situación, como de un día para otro pregunte si el chico que había pedido el Latte descafeinado con dos magdalenas para llevar venia siempre aquí, y como eso desato una gran cantidad de preguntas en ambos sentidos, fue ahí cuando me entere que Hiccup venia siempre todos los domingos a más o menos la misma hora desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, más del que yo había comenzado a trabajar, y como siempre aparecía con un libro diferente. Pero eso me llevo a mí a responder preguntas de porque me había interesado en él. Y fue ahí donde le conté a Heather toda mi historia de "romance" de telenovela de la niñez, contando como lo había conocido en el tren, como me había contado de su sueño por estudiar en la universidad, y como me mostro los libros, al principio no pareció entenderlo, pero me apoyo en todo, y se encargó de generar varios cruces no estipulados entre nosotros, algo que hizo que se ganara mi odio y aprecio por igual.

Sabía que para ella, yo debería haber dado "el" paso hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero no me podía culpar, después de todo él debía tener unos veinticinco años, y yo solo tenía diecinueve, para mi había una obvia línea que nos distanciaba, una de las cuales me dejo de importar tras cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero aún estaban las cosas de él que no sabía; si tendría novia, si éramos compatibles o si incluso fuese un hecho importante en su memoria como para que me recordara, solo sabía que le gustaban los libros, que era fan de la sagas de ciencia ficción, y que le gustaba Latte descafeinado con magdalenas los domingos a la mañana, pero no por ello me iba a detener en lo que quiera hacer, que era conocer más a ese chico y poder al fin decidir si mi enamoramiento era solo idealizar a alguien que marco una etapa importante en mi pasado, o realmente podía sentir algo más por él.

\- Esta bien, lo hare.

Estaba tan absorta en mi mente que me había olvidado de que esperaba una contestación de Heather, pero simplemente asentí y volví a lo mío. Ya tenía todo listo en la bandeja plateada de metal para llevar a la mesa, todos habían vuelto a sus quehaceres, así que tuve el tiempo suficiente para mirarme en el reflejo del microondas para corroborar mi aspecto, que mi peinado estuviera en su lugar y que mi uniforme estuviera presentable, tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía excitada por hacer lo que estaba por hacer, era como la sensación de ir a comprar un libro nuevo, ya que no sabías lo que podrías encontrar pero por ese mismo motivo podía ser especial.

Levante la fuente y comencé mi salida hacia afuera de la tras tienda y del local, respirando por última vez el aire caliente de la parte interna del local. El golpe de frio fue como un recordatorio de aquel día, parecía tan fresco el recuerdo como si hubiera sucedido ayer, mamá tenía trabajo en el microcentro de Berk, igual que papá, solo que él ya había salido más temprano y la niñera que tenia se había quebrado la pierna cuando bajaba las escaleras de su casa, dejándola a ella sin que nadie le haga compañía, pero estaba segura que su madre tenía más miedo que prendiera fuego la casa que en realidad se quedara sola, como la última vez que había intentado cocinar algo.

Estaba molesta, se perdería su programa de televisión favorito, pero también estala algo curiosa por lo que haría su madre, eso y además de que su madre molesta no era algo que nadie quisiera ver, y menos yo, así que le esperaba tranquilamente al lado de la puerta, bien abrigada, peinada y con los dientes cepillados mientras mamá iba de un lado para el otro dentro de la casa buscando las llaves del coche, que al parecer no aparecían por ningún lado. Cuando había pasado media hora su madre ya se había rendido diciendo que viajarían más rápido por subterráneo que seguirlas buscando sin sentido, ya estando decidido eso, le tomo otra media hora terminar de juntar sus papeles, cargar su notebook y controlar su reflejo en el espejo antes de llegar a la puerta principal, forma su típica sonrisa Hofferson, la cual sabia imitar desde hace pocos años, ya que papá decía "Si quieres ser exitosa como un Hofferson, entonces sonríe como uno".

Al salir de casa sentí como el frio me golpeaba pero solo fue un momento hasta acostumbrarse, el viaje hasta la entrada del subterráneo fue tranquilo, bajaron las escaleras y escuche como mamá resoplaba, seguramente acordándose de lo que había pasado con su niñera/controladoradenoquemarlacocina, muchos pensarían que era algo grande para necesitar una niñera, pero era una Hofferson, y como tal, estaba esperando un nuevo descuido para volver a tratar de cocinar, esta vez estaba segura de saber cuál había sido mi error y como evitarlo, así que la niñera era la forma que mis padres combatían mi espíritu Hofferson.

Ya se habían pagado los pasajes y esperábamos en la plataforma subterránea a que el dichoso tren llegara, no había tanto movimiento como el esperado para media mañana, de lo cual me sentí agradecida, no quería el tumulto de gente extraña que siempre me sonreía, como que si por ser niño tenía que estar alegre con todo el mundo que me rodeaba. El tren no tardó mucho en llegar y lo abordamos apenas bajo toda la gente que estaba formada para descender en esta parada, mamá busco un par de asientos solo ubicando uno y medio al lado de un chico de pelo castaño-rojizo el cual ocupaba la mitad de uno de los asientos con su bolso, algo que pareció molestar a mamá, y parecía que iba a haber un revuelo en el tren, pero grande fue mi sorpresa que a medida que nos acercábamos el chico corrió su mochila sin mirarnos, sin levantar la vista de su libro, había percibido el movimiento por sobre el libro de que alguien quería sentarse y simplemente se achico el espacio que estaba ocupando para que se sentaran.

Mamá parecía decepcionada en cierta forma por no poder sacarse su frustración con el chico, el cual llevaba un uniforme de bachillerato, así que hizo una llamada y comenzó a discutir con una persona al otro lado de la línea por un problema que no entendía. Mi cabeza estaba más ocupada en ver y analizar a la persona que tenía al lado, el chico con su libro, era distinto a lo normal, todo el mundo se centraba en los niños, pero el solo levantaba la mirada un segundo supongo que era para ubicarse donde se encontraba para su parada y luego continuar con su lectura, me sentí tan intrigada que trate de ver que leía, hasta que llegue a poder ver el título, el cual sin darme cuenta lo leí en voz alta.

\- Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego- el chico pareció sorprendido a que alguien dijera eso y levanto su vista mirando a su alrededor a ver quién fue, sé que debía bajar la mirada avergonzada, pero de cierta manera quería que me descubriera, quería ver su reacción.

Fue ahí donde su mirada cruzo con la mía, y sentí como si momentáneamente en un bosque espeso pero hermoso me devolvía la mirada, como si el verde de las hojas bailaran una danza intrincada pero bellísima delante de mi rostro, pude ver como su cabello se movía sin ningún orden aparente al girar su cabeza un poco, como si fuese un perro reprendido, como el rojizo hacia resaltar aún más esos ojos verdes y como esas pecas que salpicaban su rostro parecían ser más bien pequeños puntos llamadores de atención como si dijeran "mírenme, soy especial y tú no" ya que parecía llevarlas con mucho orgullo, por primera vez sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba a un punto que creí insostenible, incluso dudaba de que fuese hasta saludable, pero la cosa empeoro cuando él sonrió, era distinta a cualquier sonrisa que había visto, no eran las sonrisas falsas que veía en los rostros cuando pasaba, ni las sonrisas extrañas que le daban las personas que mama decía que tuviera cuidado, tampoco era la sonrisa que usaban mis padres, esta parecía… sincera, como si realmente le agradara toda la situación, y el brillo en sus ojos tampoco ayudaba para darse una idea diferente.

\- ¿Te intereso el libro pequeña?

\- ¿Yo?...- por primera vez sentía que el habla no me salía, que demoños hago- mi mamá dice que no hable con extraños- dije girándome hacia mi madre la cual no parecía haber notado mi interacción con nuestro vecino de asientos, seguía en su discusión acalorada por el teléfono, pero al volver mi rostro al chico note un pequeño brillo de tristeza, y me sentí como si hubiera quemado una luz en el mundo ya que no estaba viendo esa sonrisa extraña con la que se me había dirigido, pero lo cual pareció durar un segundo ya que luego volvió a sonreír y pude ver un fuego extraño en sus ojos.

\- Bueno, yo soy Hiccup, un gusto conocerte- me extendió la mano como si le estuviera hablando a un igual, eso era extraño, era distinto, y era gracioso.

\- Hiccup es un nombre muy gracioso.

\- Ni que lo digas, pero ese es mi nombre, y es fácil de recordar también- ambos nos reímos de eso- y aun no me respondiste ¿Te intereso el libro?

\- No lo sé, me sorprendí, no sabía que habían hecho libros de la películas de Harry Potter- pude ver al chico algo decepcionado, como si lo hubiera dicho algo que no debía, lo cual no entendía ya que no recuerdo haber dicho nada que pueda ofenderle o tomarse para mal.

\- No han escrito libros de las películas, han hecho películas de los libros- su tono fue bajo, casi rayando lo amenazador, y me estaba asustado la verdad, él pareció notarlo porque volvió a poner esa sonrisa en su rostro para luego hablar de nuevo- o eso es lo que te responderá un amante de los libros cuando haces esas confusiones.

\- ¿Tanto fanatismo pueden llegar a dar?- me sentía curiosa con todo este tema- ¿Qué los vuelve tan especiales?

\- Lo que los vuelve especiales es que no tienen los límites que tienen las personas en hacer una película, ni límites de tener que meter toda la información que puedan en una pequeña brecha de tiempo; el único límite en los libros es tú imaginación, tú decides a qué velocidad leer, tú les das vida a todos los personajes a través de las palabras de alguien más, tú les agregas pequeños detalles que vuelven a los villanos más villanos y a los héroes más gallardos, dos personas pueden leer el mismo libro pero, no existirán dos lecturas exactamente iguales.

\- Muéstrame.

Fue lo único que atine a decir, sentía que me esta endulzando con palabras profundas, seguramente era uno de los fanáticos de libros que dijo y solo me cuenta lo que le gusta, así que pedí lo que cualquier Hofferson pediría, pruebas, y para mi sorpresa el simplemente volvió a abrir el libro con una sonrisa, al principio no entendía que iba a hacer, pero volví a escuchar su voz, pero esta vez era diferente, más profunda, como si no fuera él, sino alguien más.

"Moody sonrió. —No pretendía acusarte, muchacho. Desde el primer momento le he estado diciendo a Dumbledore que él puede jugar todo lo limpiamente que quiera, pero que ni Karkarov ni Maxime harán lo mismo. Les habrán contado a sus campeones todo lo que hayan podido averiguar. Quieren ganar, quieren derrotar a Dumbledore. Les gustaría demostrar que no es más que un hombre. Moody repitió su risa estridente, y su ojo mágico giró tan aprisa que Harry se mareó de sólo mirarlo.

—Bien... ¿tienes ya alguna idea de cómo burlar al dragón? —le preguntó Moody.

—No.

—Bueno, yo no te voy a decir cómo hacerlo —declaró Moody—. No quiero tener favoritismos. Sólo te daré unos consejos generales. Y el primero es: aprovecha tu punto fuerte.

—No tengo ninguno —contestó Harry casi sin pensarlo.

—Perdona —gruñó Moody—. Si digo que tienes un punto fuerte, es que lo tienes. Piensa, ¿qué se te da mejor?

—El quidditch —repuso con desánimo—, y para lo que me sirve...

—Bien —dijo Moody, mirándolo intensamente con su ojo mágico, que en aquel momento estaba quieto—. Me han dicho que vuelas estupendamente.

—Sí, pero... —Harry lo miró—, no puedo llevar escoba; sólo tendré una varita...

—Mi segundo consejo general —lo interrumpió Moody— es que emplees un encantamiento sencillo para conseguir lo que necesitas.

Harry lo miró sin comprender. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?

—Vamos, muchacho... —susurró Moody—. Conecta ideas... No es tan difícil.

Y eso hizo. Lo que mejor se le daba era volar. Tenía que esquivar al dragón por el aire. Para eso necesitaba su Saeta de Fuego. Y para hacerse con su Saeta de Fuego necesitaba...

—Hermione —susurró Harry diez minutos más tarde, al llegar al Invernadero 3 y después de presentarle apresuradas excusas a la profesora Sprout—, me tienes que ayudar.

—¿Y qué he estado haciendo, Harry? —le contestó también en un susurro, mirando con preocupación por encima del arbusto nervioso que estaba podando.

—Hermione, tengo que aprender a hacer bien el encantamiento convocador antes de mañana por la tarde."

No sabía en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, pero fue increíble como la escena iba apareciendo delante de mis ojos, dándole esos detalles que había dicho Hiccup, volviéndolo más… personal, cuando deje de escuchar esa voz fue cuando volví a notar el ruido del tren subterráneo, el cual parecía volver a tener vigencia gradualmente, así como la discusión de mi madre por teléfono, o los murmullos de los demás pasajeros conversando, fue ahí cuando note en la posición que me encontraba, con mi cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

\- No sucede eso en las películas- fue lo único que pude decir, me sentía avergonzada, pero sentía algo más dentro de mí, algo que no podía describir o darle un nombre en ese momento, pero dije una verdad, ya que en la película solo entraba llevando la escoba desde un principio, lo que me hizo plantearme la pregunta, que más había sido quitado en la historia y como era que afectaba eso, dentro de mi nació un nuevo deseo, quería conocer las historias completas, quería ver más de ese mundo que Hiccup me había mostrado, quería leer, y tal vez así darle un nombre al otro sentimiento que creía en mi además de la vergüenza al descubrir mi posición en su hombro.

\- No, eso no sucede- fue lo único que dijo, y parecía algo decepcionado, pero no entendía porque, entonces llego el momento inevitable, el tren freno e Hiccup se levantó de su asiento- bueno, esta es mi parada, nos vemos pequeña.

Sentí vacío cuando él se fue, como si algo se hubiera apagado o el aire de repente fuese más denso y frio, perdí esa sonrisa sincera que me había llamado la atención, y me sentí extraña, muy extraña, pero fue mi madre que me saco de mis pensamientos, no había notado que el tren había vuelto a avanzar y se había detenido ya vareas veces desde que el chico de cabello castaño-rojizo se había despedido. Solo obedecí a mi madre que me llevaba por entre la cantidad de personas que querían subir y bajar del subterráneo, hasta llegar de nuevo a la calle, cuando llegamos frente al edifico donde trabaja fue cuando sabía lo que venía y ya había tomado una decisión.

\- Bueno Astrid, mamá debe entrar a hacer unos pequeños tramites antes de poder ir a otro lugar, ¿quieres entrar conmigo o esperarme en algún otro lugar?

\- Quiero ir a una librería.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero ir a una librería- quería ir a conocer este mundo increíble que Hiccup me había mostrado, y no me importaba la cara de sorpresa que me daba mi madre.

\- Cállate, no discutiré contigo- de nuevo esa voz me saco de mis recuerdos.

\- Vaya, no sabía que un perro podía ganar una discusión.

Pude ver su sorpresa de verme de nuevo, y por un momento entre en pánico, ¿lo estaba asustando?, pude escuchar como tragaba, como si se sintiera intimidado al algo parecido, vi como su mano corrió un poco el libro a un lado para darme algo de espacio delante de él para dejar que colocara su pedido, el silencio me estaba pareciendo algo denso, tal vez dije algo que no debía, tal vez acabo de parecer una estúpida por la frase que dije, pude notar un ligero temblor en sus hombros pero no sabía si era un escalofrió o algo que había pensado, estaba decepcionada de mi misma, tanto que iba a dejar el pedido y salir corriendo de ahí antes de generar un ambiente peor y quemar todas mis pequeñas posibilidades que podría haber tenido con él, pero fui detenida porque el hablo de nuevo.

\- Él es mi perro- mientras hablaba parecía estar mirando a su mascota, Hiccup parecía ser la clase de personas que ven a sus mascotas como otra persona, y me sentí en cierta forma identificada con eso, ya que, me sentía igual con Storm mi guacamayo azul- su nombre es Chimuelo.

\- ¿Chimuelo? Que nombre extraño- y esa era la verdad, me resultaba algo extraño que lo haya decidido llar así. Ya había terminado de acomodar todo, pero aproveche su presentación y la oración que dice para tratar de extender un poco más el tiempo que se me estaba regalando por gracia divina, y no pensaba de aprovechar la oportunidad, quiera conocerlo más, quería hacer tantas preguntas, quería hacer tantas cosas que me sentía hasta avergonzada de pensarlas. Acomodo la fuente entre sus brazos cubriendo un poco su cuerpo, la verdad es que le daba vergüenza el uniforme que tenía que usar, le hacía sentir descolocada.

\- Muéstrale Chimuelo- aunque a regañadientes, debí mirar hacia el pastor alemán, ya que sería raro que me le quedara mirando, debía ser disimulada, pero la verdad fue que me sorprendió ver al no tan pequeño animal sonriéndome como un humano que se sentía orgulloso de su sonrisa, mostrándome que le faltaban dos colmillos inferiores, dándole un aspecto adorable y gracioso a la vez siendo algo extraño en un canino de su edad.

\- Wow, que interesante, un gusto conocerlo señor Chimuelo- no sé porque lo hice, tal vez por verlo actuar como una persona, o por hacer una marca en la memoria de Hiccup pero le extendí mi mano como si fuese a estrecharla con un gerente de alguna empresa o algo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando el correspondió mi saludo poniendo su pata sobre la mía e imitando un sacudida como lo haría una persona normal, una versión mucha más compleja de "dar la pata" - definitivamente muy interesante, me gustaría conocerlo más pero debo volver al trabajo- trate de esconder mi decepción con un tono de broma al ver por mis visión periférica como Heather me hacía señas desde dentro del local, no entendía lo que quería decir, pero seguramente no sería algo que no de vergüenza que los demás lo descubran, así que di una sonrisa de disculpa y volví al interior del local antes de avergonzarme a mi misma.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue?- esa pregunta es con la que abordo Heather cuando llegue de nuevo al mostrador.

\- ¿Cómo fue que?- trate de hacerme la desentendida mientras pasaba a su lado, pero ella parecía no querer rendirse así que me siguió detrás de la tienda, ya que había cambiado a mesera tendría que terminar el día como mesera para no parecer una interesada o algo parecido en los ojos de los clientes que estaban dentro del edificio.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No te hagas la idiota conmigo, desde aquí se podía ver que prácticamente babeabas sobre su mesa, ¿De que hablaban? ¿Te invito a salir? ¿Tú lo invitaste? ¿Al menos hiciste algo interesante?

\- Ya basta, tengo trabajo, solo charlamos de su perro, fueron solo 15 segundos, dame un respiro, ¿Si?- mi respuesta no parecía convencer a Heather, o más bien parecía decepcionarla, pero no había tiempo de más, tanto con Hiccup como con ella, Heather debía volver a la caja registradora y yo atender algunos pedidos de Ruff ya había preparado para mí; además de que me sentía muy avergonzada por todo esto ¿acaso no tenía nada más importante que mirar mi vida amorosa?

Mientras atendida a los clientes de adentro hacia algunas miradas furtivas a afuera para asegurarme que el aun estuviera ahí, y lo encontraba encerrado en su libro algo que me llenaba de alegría el pecho, ya que parecía que no había cambiado nada de quien era en mis recuerdos, tenía pensado acercarme en algún momento para dar otros segundos de charla con la excusa de preguntar si necesitaba algo más, pero lo animada que estaba la cafetería me hacía posponer la idea para después, en algunos momentos me vi obligada a salir afuera para entregar pedidos para los que comenzaban a sentarse afuera, ya que el clima se había vuelto más ameno, lo cual era malo para mí, se estaba acercando la hora en la que Hiccup desaparecía siempre, y eso me estaba alterando a gran medida.

Mis miedos se hicieron realidad cuando vi que su mesa estaba desocupada, por un momento creí que se había levantado para ir al sanitario o algo parecido ya que su abrigo seguía en el respaldo de la silla, pero al no ver a su acompañante supuse que se había ido y se había olvidado su abrigo. Mi cuerpo fue mucho más rápido de lo que era capaz de procesar con mi cerebro, el cual parecía estar en modo invernar, lo único que era capaz de interpretar es que me encontraba con su abrigo en mi mano, buscando en qué dirección se había ido, sabía que le había avisado a Heather que saldría, pero no tenía recuerdos de haberlo hecho. Pudo verlo a la distancia como caminaba tranquilamente con su libro bajo su brazo y su fiel compañero caminado a su lado, parecían estar conversando.

\- ¡DISCULPA! ¡OYE!-no sé porque lo estaba haciendo pero me encontraba gritándole a todo pulmón, note que se había frenado así que aproveche para acercarme, para cuando ya se había terminado de dar la vuelta la distancia que nos había separado ya estaba reducida a la mitad, por un momento sentí esta escena como la de las novelas románticas donde la chica corre hacia su amado quien la toma en sus brazos y le da un apasionado beso, algo que me hizo avergonzarme por pensar en ello, como ya estaba más cerca pude notar su cara de confusión así que decidí agitar su abrigo para que notara porque lo estaba llamando, no quiera parecer una psicópata, y su rostro cambio, tomando un color más rojizo, al parecer se sentía avergonzado - disculpa pero te olvidaste esto en la mesa- le extendí la chaqueta la cual tomo tranquilamente.

\- Gracias- Su vos sonaba distinta, como si fuese dejada a propósito por algún motivo, tal vez planeaba usarla como tema de conversación para el próxima visita a la cafetera, algo así como "sabes, la última vez que vine me olvide una de mis chaquetas, de casualidad no la han visto", sabía que podía ser una idea estúpida, como si fuese a necesitar una excusa para hablar con ella, a menos que él buscara algo con ello.

Una idea pasaba por mi cabeza, y si realmente había pensado en eso, si realmente quería una excusa para hablar conmigo, sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y mi respiración se hacía más errática, la sola idea de que eso sea así me generaba más que mariposas una estampida de elefantes en el estómago, ya que eso significaba que le interesaba de algún tipo, tal vez incluso se acordó de la pequeña niña del subterráneo, ¿podría ser ese el caso de por qué se sintió avergonzado? ¿Por qué su plan no había sucedido como ella quería? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora para no arruinar todo eso?, solo se le ocurrió tratar de hacerse pasar por desentendida.

\- No hay problema, y gracias por visitar café dragones de Berk, esperamos pronto su visita- fue lo único que se me ocurrió por decir, me sentía triste a medida que iba volviéndome para regresar a la cafetería, pero al mismo tiempo un poco de alegría con mi nuevo descubrimiento, pero fui detenida en mi retirada.

\- ¡Oye!- regrese a mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes, estaba segura que mi mirada reflejaba una esperanza de una chiquilla de 19 años, no quería, pero era inevitable pensar en todas las escenas románticas de todos los libros que había leído- yo... me preguntaba… si tu querías… no es obligación claro… solo… que quería saber si…- no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se volviera aún más amplia, me parecía tan tierno verlo así de tímido, tal vez el había planeado el encuentro de la campera para darse más valor, quien diría que el chico del subterráneo resultaría tan tímido, entendí cuál era su intención, o al menos mi corazón me gritaba cuál era su intención, pero mi cerebro decía que solo quería ser agradecido, así que decidí mantener mi ensoñación viva por lo menos unas horas más, antes de enfrentarme a la posible y cruel realidad de la opción de solo ser un chico caballeroso.

\- Mi turno termina a las dos- pero la suerte no parecía estar de mi lado, ya que mientras decía esto una partícula de polvo o algo parecido pareció toparse con uno de mis ojos teniendo que cerrarlo momentáneamente para tratar de limpiarlo, pero no me quería perder su rostro al decirlo así que solo mantuve el otro fijo en el para no perderme su reacción y así ver si mi cerebro o mi corazón tenía la respuesta correcta.

\- ahí estaré-vi cómo se le volvía a colorar un poco el rostro, seguramente debe pensar que soy una rara o tengo algún tic nervioso, genial Astrid, estas asustando al chico, es mejor emplear la táctica de la retirada antes de avergonzarte más a ti misma.

\- Nos vemos Hiccup.

Sin esperar respuesta solo salí corriendo de nuevo a mi lugar de trabajo, entre como alma que lleva el diablo y fue directamente a la tras tienda donde estaban los casilleros con las pertenencias de todos los empleados y vestidores, me recosté contra uno de ellos en el rincón menos accesible que encontré y suspire como una colegiala, me sentía tan idiota que me gustaba y lo odiaba a la vez, "que difícil es estar enamorada", me lleve ambas manos al rostro tratando de tapar la frustración y el color que se me veía en toda la cara, quería suplir mi grito de exasperación, me sentía tan incontrolable estando cerca de él que daba ganas de golpearlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo.

\- Estúpido Hiccup- en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, algo pequeño pero muy importante, cuando me despedí lo hice con su nombre, él nunca se había presentado en la cafetería- genial, ahora estoy segura que cree que soy una psicópata.

 _-A las dos de la tarde-_

Durante las horas restantes le di vueltas al asunto buscando una solución, no hay que decir que mi rendimiento en el trabajo fue pésimo después del encuentro con Hiccup, tanto que Heather casi me echa a mi casa horas antes, pero no podía irme antes, había alguien que me estaría esperando al final de mi turno, o esperaba que así fuera.

\- Bien Astrid, tu turno termino, ahora desaparece por el amor de Dios, vete a dormir, leer tus libros o lo que quieras, pero trata de regresar más concentrada para mañana- Heather no sabía que tendría un encuentro con el chico de los libros, porque si lo supiera le hubiera hecho la vida imposible, solo esperaba que su mejor amiga le perdonara esta pequeña mentira blanca. Al salir del local pude ver a Hiccup apoyado en una pared con libro y chaqueta en mano, pero parecía no haberme notado, el único que lo había hecho era Chimuelo, el cual estaba atento a mis movimientos como si me incitara a hacer algo estúpido, y lo hice, tome su mano tirando de ella hacia mi lugar favorito para comer, aprovechando que no parecía notar mi presencia hasta que ya era muy tarde, me tomo unos segundos poder volver mi cabeza sin mostrar mi vergüenza para hablar con él.

\- Vamos, hay una tienda de comida aquí cerca que aún está abierta.

Su toque se sentía en medida áspera pero suave… delicada, como si estuviera tocando las páginas de un libro viejo pero que prometía ser interesante con miles de historias y secretos en su interior, era mucho mejor de lo que había sido capaz de imaginar, trate de tomar el camino más largo posible sin que lo notara ya que no quería terminar con ese contacto, pero como todo tarde o temprano las cosas buenas llegan a su final, una vez que llegaron ella eligió la mesa tratando de reducir el tiempo que la camarera mirara a SU Hiccup, así que tomo la primera que encontró afuera por su mascota; "Genial Astrid, no llevas ni cinco minutos con él y ya estas actuando como una chica celosa", pero parecía que Hiccup no lo había notado así que suspiro aliviada.

Ordene tan rápido como había elegido la mesa, e Hiccup ordeno lo mismo que yo, parecía algo distante, mirando un punto fijo cerca de mi entorno, como si no estaba en este mundo, ya había visto esa cara antes, muchas veces cuando lo veía leer sus libros lo que le hizo ponerse un poco más nerviosa, revise si mi ropa se había desalineado o mi peinado se había arruinado en el reflejo de una copa, hice una sonrisa algo nerviosa pesando una forma totalmente racional para traerlo de vuelta, pero al parecer el solo volvió a mí con su penetrante color verde enfocado en mi rostro, me sentí aún más avergonzada si era posible así que solo acomode mi cabello detrás de una de mis orejas mientras esquivaba un poco su mirada en el proceso, lo escuche carraspear antes de volver a escuchar su voz.

\- Yo quería decirte Gracias por lo de la Chaqueta, además quería invitarte a almorzar como agradecimiento- sentí como mi alma se caía de mi cuerpo, así que el realmente no se acordaba de mí, quería gritar, pero decidí usar ese coraje en algo mejor, replicar la jugada, con la idea de arruinar todo o darme una oportunidad, pero no pude evitar que se me colorada un poco el rostro, hice uso de todos los conocimientos que había adquirido de los libros de romance para hablar un plan para tratar de hacer eso de la forma más llevadera y menos vergonzosa posible, y para mi pesar, no encontré ninguna más que la idea estúpida de hacerle recordar a la fuerza quien era.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer… de hecho yo quiera decirte gracias- pareció sorprendido ante mis palabras, lo cual hizo que me sintiera aún más avergonzada, "es posible cometer suicidio con la copa que me han dejado" solo quería que la tierra me tragara en este momento, pero no, él tuvo que hacer una pregunta para ponérmelo algo más difícil, en que demonios estaba pensando, debo hacerme un control con un neurólogo lo antes posible, debo tener un tornillo zafado.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?- la pregunta había sido simple, pero la respuesta era la más complicada de la que en mi vida tendría que contestar.

\- Por mostrarle un mundo tan especial que jamás me había imaginado que existía –me sentía tan estúpida, decir eso era lo mismo que no decir nada; taba tan avergonzada que baje la vista y pude ver al pie de mi silla mi mochila, y entonces recordé el libro que llevaba ahí, y lo que había marcado en ese libro, así que decidí hacer mi apuesta del todo por el todo- y me preguntaba si no te importaría- saque el libro con el título de "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego", pero mis manos temblaban a mas no poder, tanto que me costó poder volver a cerrar el cierre de la mochila- leerme un párrafo- la oración había salido con mi último hilo de voz, y le extendí el libro con el marcado en la página del párrafo que esperaba que me leyera, sé que era algo estúpido, pero si el decidía creer que era una psicópata o estaba loca, al menos quería revivir ese momento una vez más antes de salir corriendo por el miedo y la desesperación, una vez que abrió el libro en la página marcada y vio el párrafo encerrado en comillas me sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, note como al principio se notaba confundido y luego sus ojos se habrían a mas no poder, como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, y yo me sentía tan roja y acalorada que le haría que el sol sintiera vergüenza, "solo no mires la página siguiente, solo no des vuelta la estúpida página" no odia olvidar que del otro lado había llenado la página de corazones, por enésima vez se preguntó en qué demonios estaba pensado y como es que podía actuar tan impulsivamente.

\- Me encantaría- esa voz me hizo volverme a la realidad, no había pesar, no había recelo, era como el canto de un ángel en su oído, y pudo verla, la sonrisa que hacia tanto tiempo me había dado vuelta la realidad, la sonrisa sincera que tanto estaba buscando y que al fin había encontrado, tenía ganas de gritar como una loca, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, mi cordura se fue de paseo y vaya Dios a saber cuándo volvería, solo arrastre mi silla a su lado en menos de dos milésimas y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro, estar de nuevo en esa posición me hizo sentir como la chiquilla que era en aquel tiempo, iba a necesitar un doctor después de esto, porque estaba seguro que mis piernas no responderían cuando tratara de levantarme.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar.

emicastillo92: jajaja Deje demasiadas pistas creo para que lo notaran, y en cuanto a Chimuelo lo quise perro porque sería raro sacar a pasear un gato a una cafetería jajaj y creo que todos tenemos esas discusiones con nuestras mascotas, es lo más común del mundo creo… no, esta es la única donde Astrid es menos a Hiccup, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que esta también sea de tu agrado.

Dark-hime7: entonces esta historia ha cumplido su objetivo de parecer divertida y creo que a todos nos suele pasar esto, es el miedo a las incógnitas de la vida jajaja en cuanto a tu pregunta de cuanto hay del autor, pues voy a decir que el ciudadano se guarda el derecho a declarar, y de vez en cuando uno se toma vacaciones de la maldad, sino no voy a poder ser malo, ya que para hacer mal hay que saber lo que es bueno jajajaj jajajaja este autor es un maldito sádico, pero me gusta el romance y así que se podría decir que no hay pistas de cómo terminara ciudad del caos y el rey malvado tiene pensado hacer maldades en el próximo capítulo de ese fic jajaja espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Airi: muchas gracias por el cumplido al fic, y ahora está el lado femenino de la historia, espero no haber metido la pata en escribir del otro lado, y en cuanto a volver a unir los caminos se podría decir que fue un poco suerte, y otro poco que ellos mismos fomentaron esa suerte, y muchas gracias por tus halagos hacia mí, pero debo discrepar, no me creo merecer tales palabras, me considero alguien normal con un vicio por la lectura… y en cuanto al párrafo, pues esas dos palabras lo describen muy bien… espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

Guest: la parte donde Astrid es pequeña e Hiccup es estudiante de secundaria es la escena del recuerdo luego ambos son más grandes, siendo Hiccup ya estudiante de universidad o ya recibido de hace poco (no especifico eso sino su edad) y Astrid comenzando en la universidad. Espero que te haya gustado el fic.

Se despide, Utopico.


End file.
